Problemas
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Traduccion 1oracion x tema. MasaomixMikado: Siempre están juntos, no por rutina o soledad, sino por la cruda necesidad de sus almas de existir alrededor una de la otra. SPOILERS.


_**-Problemas-**_

**

* * *

**

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS **mi gente, muchos spoilers, del anime y las novelas, la 8 en especial, mucho, mucho, mucho angst y bueno BL, pero en serio no nos estamos quejando.

**Notas: **Decidí escribir esto justo después de terminar de leer la novela 8 de Durarara!, dios, no puedo evitarlo! Lo escribí para la comunidad de LJ 1sentence y ahora decidí que quería traducirlo para transmitir mi amor el MasaKado ahora en español yay!

**Declaimer:** Durarara!~ no me pertenece es de la awesomeness que es el oh! gran dios Ryohgo Narita-sama 8D. Porque si fuera mío, las fantasías de Erika serian el canon por ende Shizuo e Izaya estarían como conejos todo el día en plena zona publica de todo Ikebukuro y Masaomi y Mikado se irían al atardecer cabalgando un unicornio arcoíris y declarando su amor eterno en vestidos de novia, así que, no, lamentablemente, no es mío… déjenme llorar en mi esquina un momento si?

**

* * *

#01 - Movimiento **

Masaomi corre -_y corre y corre y corre_- mientras el mundo se convierte en una mezcla de rojo, amarillo y azul a su alrededor e incluso entonces, mareado y cansado, aun corre por y para Mikado - _nunca ha sido capaz de salvar a nadie que ama antes pero está bien ahora, Mikado siempre ha sido el único que estaba realmente desti__nado__ a salvar_-.

**#02 - Cool **

_"Masaomi, eso fue raro... raro, incluso para tus estándares, sí Masaomi, ahora no intentes esa broma y pose de nuevo... es perturbante y horrible... no, no está bien... no es 'cool' en lo más mínimo, así que cállate ya." _

**#03 - Juventud **

Recuerdan su primer beso como el murmullo suave de las alas de una mariposa - _tan gentil, dulce y un poco sucio debido a la inocencia infantil_- y lo cálido de sus manos al mantenerse juntas en el camino a casa.

**#04 - Último **

Se siente como si el ultimo hilo de esperanza en su vida finalmente se rompe; la sonrisa de Mikado envía escalofríos de miedo y tristeza por todo su cuerpo y alma.

**#05 – Equivocación**

Les toma un segundo darse cuenta que sus labios se posan unos sobre otros y que sus manos están temblando al aferrarse al uniforme del otro; les toma otro segundo el recordar que está mal, que es triste y que probablemente podría destruir su amistad, pero se besan de igual manera.

**#06 - Gentil**

La mano de Mikado sobre la suya es gentil, cariñosa y demasiado perfecta para que su conciencia lo soporte; por lo que deja el calor de los ojos de Anri y el todo de Mikado por miedo a destrozarlos aún más -_los destroza de igual manera, en tantas piezas y tan profundamente que les mostrara a los tres lo que se siente el verdadero dolor_-.

**#07 – Único (1) **

"_Una vez le dije a Masaomi que nunca amaría a otra chica más que a mí... pero cuando lo piensas detenidamente... el nunca, jamás, amara en verdad a nadie más de lo que te ama a ti, Ryugamine-kun."_

**#08 - Mil **

Hay mil cosas que le diría a Mikado si tan solo contestara su celular, pero lamentablemente nunca sucede y Masaomi se queda bajo la lluvia un minuto más deseando que todo sea tan solo una pesadilla.

**#09 - Rey **

Todo arde -_y arde y arde_- y se siente como si el mundo está a sus pies, como si él es el rey de todo y todos, pero... hay... un llanto de un niño en el fondo: _"Masaomi, Masaomi, Por favor, sálvame!"_ pero no importa, porque Masaomi no lo salvará, nunca ha salvado a nadie antes, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo por Mikado ahora?

**#10 - Aprender**

Hay muchas maneras de enamorar a una chica bonita, es un arte para el que se necesita inteligencia, confianza y mucha práctica y cualquier hombre puede aprender a hacerlo bien; ahora, el arte de enamorar a un Ryugamine Mikado, por el contrario, necesita mucha paciencia, amor, comprensión de los detalles y pasión y sólo Kida Masaomi ha podido lograrlo.

**#11 - Borroso **

Todo sucede tan rápido que se vuelve borroso en algunas partes: primero están caminando juntos a casa, después están luchando una guerra uno contra el otro, mintiendo y fingiendo, después Masaomi se ah ido y a continuación existe un agujero negro el cual Mikado solo puede nombrar 'infierno'.

**#12 - Espera **

Su historia siempre ha sido de esperar - _esperando al camión de mudanza, esperando los correos de respuesta, por la hora del chat, para el día de 'llegada a Ikebukuro', a finalizar las clases, a que Masaomi vuelva... a que la cordura de Mikado finalmente muera..._

**#13 - Cambio **

Finalmente Mikado se da cuenta, mientras camina a casa totalmente solo, que tanto, realmente, se ah alejado Masaomi de él y lo desesperado que esta de alcanzarlo y cambiar todo a la forma en que debería ser.

**#14 - Orden **

_"Mírame y por primera vez no me mientas!" _la voz de Mikado es fría y fuerte, sus palabras son claramente una orden pero Masaomi no puede enfrentarlo porque sabe, que al final, la verdad no es una opción_. _

**#15 - Aferrarse**

_"Me gusta creer todo lo que nos ah ocurrido hasta ahora fue para que este preciso momento existiera" _Mikado responde aferrando a Masaomi fuertemente contra su pecho.

**#16 - Necesidad **

Siempre están juntos, no por rutina o soledad, sino por la cruda necesidad de sus almas de existir alrededor una de la otra.

**#17 – Visión **

Se aferra al cuerpo ensangrentado de Masaomi para tratar de borrar la horrible imagen y realización de su mente, pero el olor de la sangre de su amigo, el sonido de las personas corriendo y los ojos tristes de Sonohara no le permiten fingir más.

**#18 - Atención **

- "...Y entonces te arrodillas y tienes toda su atención en ti, tocas su rostro suavemente, así, y entonces..." - "Masaomi, no... esto es vergonzoso... no se... en realidad no... deberías de... estar tan cerca de mi... de verdad... "-"Sí, tengo que..."-"Espera... Masa-ugh... oh... "-"En efecto~'-.

**#19 - Alma **

Ellos tienen este arreglo con el amor, este arreglo-acuerdo-contrato que dice que están fuera del mismo, que no necesitan epifanías que los hagan enamorarse, porque el amor y ellos están bien, el amor y ellos entienden como todo el negocio de almas gemelas funciona.

**#20 - Imagen**

Detrás de su imagen perfecta de amistad y sonrisas, hay secretos y dolor y quizás, sólo quizás, un poco de la idea de un amor prohibido.

**#21 - Tonto **

_-Masaomi… por favor… Te amo, Te amo...- _Mikado se siente aun más como un tonto, ya que, aun con esto, '_Bakyura_', como siempre, nunca contesta.

**#22 - Locura **

Se pierde a sí mismo de una manera mucho más profunda y oscura que Masaomi -_o cualquiera_- puede imaginar, pero aun asi el joven rubio promete salvar a su puro y hermoso Mikado de la locura -_lo que no sabe es: el __**verdadero**__ Mikado siempre ha estado loco_-.

**#23 – Niño **

Fueron niños una vez, niños que amaban, creían y querían nada más que quedarse juntos para siempre -_Mikado desea que pudieran volver a ese tiempo, pero, lastimosamente, admite que es sólo un sueño tonto perdido en un tiempo que nunca será otra vez.-_

**#24 - Ahora **

Ambos se aferran a él cómo su última línea de vida, el sentimiento de comodidad y seguridad de su _'triángulo amoroso'_, mientras les ayuda a negar y enviar a la parte más profunda de sus mentes el deseo que aumenta por todos sus cuerpos... siempre y cuando los mantenga a salvo el uno del otro por ahora.

**#25 - Sombra**

Caminando uno al lado del otro, la enorme ciudad de Ikebukuro expandiéndose más y más delante ellos, toda su atención sólo en la risa y felicidad de su compañero, los hace ciegos a sus sombras tratando hambrientas de engullir sus sueños.

**#26 – Despedida**

_"Adiós Masaomi..." _el rubio grita en desesperación, sus manos temblorosas se aferran en histeria a su pecho, su corazón palpitando estrepitosamente en sus oídos y su aliento completamente perdido de sus pulmones mientras la imagen de las llamas de ensueño que consumen a Mikado se quema dolorosamente en sus recuerdos _–No es hasta que todo parece perdido por completo que Masaomi se da cuenta lo que los sueños intentaban prevenirle-. _

**#27 - Ocultar **

Se esconde detrás de medias sonrisas, chistes de poca gracia y payasadas ruidosas para que Mikado no note nunca la oscuridad que se come de a poco su vida -_Mikado puede ser inconsciente de muchas cosas, pero él sabe enteramente de la tristeza de Masaomi, incluso cuando ninguno de los dos se atreven a decirlo en voz alta-._

**#28 - Fortuna **

Ella siempre ha sido su joven fortuna, su punto medio, la gravedad aferrando sus pies a la tierra y más que nada siempre supo primero: '_Nunca fue un triángulo Kida-kun'-'El no volverá Ryugamine-kun, no regresara.'_

**#29 – Seguridad **

Mikado lo abraza fuertemente contra su pecho, temblando, destrozado, pero confiado y honesto y, finalmente, no ciego; Masaomi nunca se ha sentido más seguro.

**#30 - Fantasma**

Los persiguen como fantasmas, los ya muertos recuerdos de libertad, inocencia y amistad desinteresada; atormentando y burlándose de Masaomi con amor, luz cálida y juegos de infancia sobre capturar sueños de libélulas flotantes fuera del cielo.

**#31 - Libro **

Mikado es muy bueno fingiendo, sonriendo y ocultando y es la razón por la que nunca juzga un libro por su cubierta -_es por eso que nunca busca significados profundos de Sonohara, porque nunca le dice a Masaomi que reconoce las mentiras cuando ve y escucha una o por qué nadie se da cuenta cómo va perdiendo, poco a poco, la cordura.-_

**#32 - Ojo **

"_Debes amar mucho a Kida-kun para hacer todo esto, Ryugamine-kun…"_ la mirada brillante dirigida impasiblemente hacia el rostro de Izaya y la voz que derrama frialdad y nada, borra, por primera vez, la sonrisa del rostro del informante –"_**Así es**_."-

**#33 – Nunca (2) **

"Kida Masaomi, es correcto? ... pues veras, tu lo abandonaste hace mucho tiempo y ahora, como puedes apreciar claramente, yo estoy aquí y me quedare con **mi** sempai para siempre, él no te necesita, el está mucho mejor ahora y yo nunca lo dejare... _yo no soy __**como tú**_."

**#34 - Canto **

Masaomi gira sobre su eje extendiendo sus manos y haciendo movimientos circulares con ellas, se ríe alegremente y canta terriblemente fuerte y desafinado; Anri ríe alegremente y Mikado a pesar de sus palabras de desaprobación, sonríe hasta las orejas escondiendo su rostro -_todo es tan perfecto que es casi doloroso de ver.-_

**#35 - Improvisto**

Está de pie justo frente a él y todo su universo se desmorona a su alrededor, de repente, con un sonido aterrador de fatalidad; la sonrisa de Mikado es totalmente errónea y terrorifica, el fuego y la sangre se ven tan reales que le causan dolor físico y Masaomi siente su vida y corazón drenándose de su cuerpo tan rápido que le causa nauseas.

**#36 – Detenerse (3) **

_-Mikado, Mikado, Mikado, por favor, lo siento, te amo, por favor, te amo, te extraño, te necesito, Mikado, Mikado, estoy tan solo aquí, Mikado, por favor, por favor...- _se detiene a mitad de escritura y, mientras llora contra su palma temblorosa, uno de sus dedos cae pesadamente sobre la tecla «_eliminar_».

**#37 - Tiempo **

Espera en una estación bulliciosa y desconocida por una persona que probablemente no lo reconocerá -_pero Mikado espera por Masaomi de todas formas, __**su mejor y único amigo**_- y se ríe aliviado ante el ahora chico rubio que se presenta como si el tiempo no ha pasado entre ellos y ofrece a Mikado su mano con una sonrisa y una pésima broma.

**#38 - Lavar **

Se lava la sangre de las manos devolviéndole la sonrisa a su reflejo y sabe que sus '_dollars_' serán como antes una vez más y tal vez la voz en el fondo de su mente tiene razón _–'Tal vez si lo destruyes todo y lo creas nuevamente, el vuelva a ti...'_- esa tortuosa voz que suena tan parecida a la de Masaomi.

**#39 - Dividido **

Masaomi se debate entre finalmente presentar la verdad que se lo está comiendo vivo o mantener a Mikado siempre feliz, puro y ajeno a la realidad _–falla en lo primero y lo segundo no existía desde un principio.-_

**#40 - Historia**

Primero fueron niños jugando, seguidamente amigos, después los mejores amigos, entonces compañeros de clase, después simples extraños –_pasando felicidad, amor, risa, triángulos, mentiras, fingir, guerras, soledad, abandono, miedo, silencio y locura..._ - y lo único que desea Mikado es regresar todo a lo que eran nuevamente.

**#41 – Poder (4) **

"_No eres tan poderoso como crees..."_le dice ella a Izaya un día, en voz baja, en total seriedad "...No puedes _controlarlos_ por completo... ni siquiera _tu_ puedes controlar el amor. "

**#42 - Molestia **

La vida de Mikado siempre ha sido aburrida, sin significado e incolora, ¿por qué le serian una molestia las tonterías y extravagancias de Masaomi? _-Masaomi le da color y vida a su simple existencia y Mikado siempre estará agradecido por ello.-_

**#43 - Dios **

Masaomi se sienta, destrozado y furico, en ese parque, sosteniendo sus manos sobre su rostro mientras reza desesperadamente a un dios en el que realmente nunca creyó para que lo perdone por haberle quitado a su -_hermoso, oh tan hermoso_- Mikado su luz -_por desgracia, dios no puede perdonarlo por quitar algo que realmente nunca había estado allí.-_

**#44 - Pared **

Finalmente la realidad abofetea a Masaomi en la cara hasta mucho, mucho más tarde; cuando su Mikado se ha perdido por completo en la oscuridad y Anri no se atreve mirarlo a los ojos... fue él quien construyó el muro entre ellos.

**#45 - Desnudo**

Todo se presenta ante ellos desnudo, sencillo y completamente seguro y el miedo a '_tomar_' es tan grande que se dan la vuelta y huyen de la felicidad lo más rápido y más lejos que pueden.

**#46 - Conducir **

Mikado se sienta durante todo el viaje en tren con sus manos temblorosas sobre su regazo, su corazón latiendo desesperado dentro de su pecho y una esperanza tan grande que le hace delirar -_se siente tan estúpidamente feliz de ver nuevamente a Masaomi que su alma no puede contener la alegría por más tiempo, porque a partir de ese momento, una vez más, su vida puede volver a estar verdaderamente completa.-_

**#47 – Daño (5) **

'_Nunca he sido yo Kida-kun... pero no te odio por ello... nunca podría odiar a alguno de ustedes... pero las decisiones que has tomado, la elección de irte... vivir con las consecuencias es parte de crecer y Ryugamine-kun hizo su elección también, no podemos cambiarlo.' _Masaomi se pregunta si Anri realmente siente lo que dice porque Saika sigue apuntando directamente a su pecho.

**#48 - Preciado **

_"Siempre tienes que proteger aquello que es lo más valioso para ti" _son las palabras que le da Heiwajima Shizuo y Masaomi las graba en su mente como un juramento a Mikado.

**#49 - Hambre **

Es lo que le lleva a empujar a Mikado contra la pared y besarlo con desesperación, descuidado y nada de gentileza hasta que están jadeando, desorientados, un poco desesperados y tal vez un tanto locos también.

**#50 – Creer**

_**"Todo va a estar bien, confía en mí... Estoy segura que van a estar bien, ellos te quieren y se quieren mucho... van a estar bien... todo va a estar muy bien..."**_ Anri sonríe y asiente suavemente con la cabeza a Celty-san, pero se pregunta si la mujer se da cuenta que está tratando de tranquilizar y darle consuelo a ella tanto como a sí misma.

* * *

_**Finito**_**.**

**

* * *

Notas extras:**

**(1):** Saki le dice a Masaomi que nunca va a querer a ninguna chica mas que a ella, no soy la mas grande fan de Saki allá afuera, créanme que por mucho, y encuentro esa parte sumamente perturbante pero aun así me gusta mucho esa escena en contexto, así que si, es ella hablándole a Mikado.

**(2):** SI! Celoso!Posesivo!Aoba es demasiado increíble amor~! Como adoro ese maldito loco enfermo chico tiburón raro! Puedo verlo a él y a Masaomi en una batalla épica por el amor de Mikado mientras este los ve con cara de WTF~ 8D.

**(3):** Esta idea vino de uno de los más tristes, bellos, más perfecto de todos los tiempos mini-comic MasaKado de Pixiv... siempre me hace llorar el muy bello! Lloro de solo acordarme, ay mi corazón!

**(4):** Esta es Namie hablándole a Izaya, si, en mi cabeza ella shippea el MasaKado, ok, si déjenme en paz con mi locura u_u.

**(5):** Tengo una obsesión con que Anri vaya donde esos dos muchachitos tarados Buenos para nada, constipados emocionales y los corte hasta hacerlos entender, en serio que alguien tiene que hacer algo y pronto, esos dos me van a matar con su angst!-_Además Celosa!Anri es lo más sexy del universo, en serio_-.

Y bueno aquí está mi traducción de mis oraciones de amor al MasaKado, espero les guste y vayamos y LLLEVEMOS EL AMOR DEL MASAKADO POR EL UNIVERSO X3, que lo necesitamos mucho!


End file.
